


Dirty Love

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Vaginal Sex, curtis does want a baby, hints of breeding kink, lovemaking, so does reader, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Just some gentle lovemaking after taking over the train
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Dirty Love

“Curtis...” You breathe out as he positions his cock to slowly slide into you. The bed under you much softer then what you’re used too.

Taking over the train had been a blessing, room for everyone, plenty of food, soft things around you. Showers, you and Curtis take so many showers now and baths too. It’s why now as he hovers above you, his forearms on either side of your head, knees pulled up under him a bit to really thrust into you good and deep, he smells like mint and lemon.

You smell like something soft, baby powder he called it, you didn’t know what that was, you were a train baby, you knew nothing of the old world, but you know Curtis, he’s yours and you are his.

That’s all that matters in end.

He leans down to kiss you slowly and deeply, his hips starting a slow roll in and out of you, making you whimper and moan into the kiss as your fingers dig into his bareback, your legs wrapped around his waist.

“That’s my sweet girl, my little snow angel.” He mumbles against the skin of your neck when his lips part from your own.

You can’t help running your hands through his short hair, the way it feels over the skin of your hands, you run your hands down the back of his head to his neck, his shoulder blades and dig your nails in when he thrust extra hard, he hisses at the pain of your nails loving it.

He loves when you mark him up, he likes showing the marks off sometimes, he loves marking you up as well, you wear his marks with pride. Your back arches and your head tips back when he starts going harder and deeper, rolling those beautiful hips of his. Your moans get louder, you know people hear you and you don’t care, not one bit, nither does Curtis, “That’s it baby love, be loud.”

Your eyes are glossy as you blink against tears, your hands reach down just barely getting your hands on his lovely ass and grabbing hard, “Fuckkkk, yes baby, grab me.” He growls before kissing you again, his tongue fucking your mouth much how he is fucking you.

You whine softly in the deep kiss and it just spurs him on, his hands by your head grabbing your hair in both hands and just dominating you in all ways, his hands, his mouth, his cock, his body.

When he breaks the kiss, you both gasp, his shiny, lust blown eyes look down into your teary ones and he just soothes his hands over your hair, his hips never stop thrusting into you, but there is only him, there is only you, both fo you together like this.

There is no train, this bubble is just for you two, his smile is soft and tender, something only you ever saw on his face, you smile back soft and loving and his kiss this time is full of love and passion, “I love you, sweetheart.”

You smile more at his words, “I love you too darling.”

When he sends you over the edge, he’s right there with you, thrusting in deep and hard, rubbing a hand over your belly and hoping this time, something more comes from this.


End file.
